I will wait for you
by Sasha123cof
Summary: The battle is over. But will Ron and Hermione be able to pick up the pieces? Or will everything they've been through come tumbling down...? Please Read and Review!
1. Days of darkness

Ron stared at the fire until his eyes began to feel uncomfortable, and then he looked down at his hands. They were stinging painfully, and although he had tried so very hard to rinse off every reminder that the war had just taken place off his body, he could still visibly see blood stains and burn marks on his palms.

The common room was deserted. Some of the survivors had gone to bed, while others were still being treated by Madam Pomfrey. This thought sent a shiver down Ron's spine as he remembered that they had just survived through a war. He also remembered that although they were lucky, some were not.

_Fred._

Thoughts were sent racing through Ron's mind. He didn't know how he felt right now. He was confused. Physically, he felt weak, feeble and tired. Oh Merlin, he was tired. But no amount of exhaustion was going to get him to fall asleep tonight. He felt a sudden burst of anger at Harry, who was probably sleeping soundly in the boy's dorm. Fred's death was all Harry's fault. This anger was melted away as quickly as it came, and was replaced with a new feeling of guilt. Ron felt pathetic for shifting the blame onto Harry. He knew better than anyone that Harry had been through more than everyone at Hogwarts combined.

_'One person couldn't feel all that!' _

His naïve words echoed in his head from when he had been younger. _Emotional range of a teaspoon?_ If only Hermione could see him now.

"Can't fall asleep?"

Ron snapped out of his thoughts just in time to watch Hermione sit beside him on the floor.

"I think Fred's doing enough sleeping for all of us, don't you?" he muttered, keeping his eyes fixed onto his hands.

"Ron, I… I'm so sorry…" her voice faded to a whisper and Ron could tell that she was holding back tears.

"Don't be," he said simply, looking at her.

Ron's response was as blunt and direct as she had expected it to be.

Perhaps in some alternate universe, Ron would have placed his arm round her shoulders and encouraged her to let everything out, but not this time. Ron needed her to be strong, because he couldn't be.

Hermione knew that Ron would act like this. It seemed only fair. He had just lost his big brother. Ron hadn't spoken to anyone all day. And while she knew that she should leave him to grieve alone, she also knew that Ron would not be asleep like the others, and this would be the perfect opportunity to let him know that he was there for him. Being away from him for so long was unnatural and strange, and she just wanted him to wrap his long arms around her while she cried till her tears had run dry.

Hermione didn't know what the time was, but she knew that by looking outside the window it was nearly morning.

"Look Ron, I know that you probably don't want to talk to me very much right now, but just know that I'm here for you. I always have been and I always will be. You're my best friend. You're the reason I'm alive and the reason I want to live," she whispered.

Slowly, she gazed into his eyes and saw his crystal blue eyes drowning in tears. He looked away suddenly, and kept his gaze on his hands, as before.

Hermione swallowed a lump that had been rising in her throat for a while. Seeing Ron like this was making her feel defeated. If Ron, the courageous boy she knew and loved, had turned into this empty shell of a man, then maybe there wasn't any hope left in the world. She longed for him to cradle her in his arms and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay. But she knew that Ron would never lie to her, and saying that this would all end someday may not necessarily be the truth.

"It's okay, Ron," she said, rubbing his back soothingly.

Ron shrugged her arm off and stood up. "Okay? This is all... okay?" He sucked in a large breath. "Damn it Hermione! My brother is dead!" He flung his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Don't you think I know that Ron? Don't you think that I'm upset? Fred was my friend. I know that's not the same, but…"

"You're right. It's not the same. YOU haven't lost a brother. YOU haven't had to watch your parents cry over their dead son. Merlin, I bet your parents don't even remember you…" she flinched. Ron sat on a chair opposite Hermione and threw his face into his hands. "Look. Hermione, I didn't mean…"

"I take it back," she said monotonously. Her eyes flickered onto his face and she saw confusion etched across it. "You," she spat. "You are not the reason I want to live. The man I want to live for saved me from a troll on Halloween night. He willingly sacrificed himself as the Black Knight in a dangerous giant match of Wizard Chess. He entered the Forbidden Forest and faced his worst fear of spiders when he encountered the Acromantula. He went into the Chamber of Secrets to save his sister. He helped to run Dumbledore's Army. He also went with Harry on his quest to track down and destroy the remainder of Voldemort's Horcruxes, a quest with many risks and dangers. The man I want to live for is the same man that offered to give up his life for me at Malfoy Manor."

Ron flinched at the memory of hearing Hermione scream.

"No," she continued. "You aren't the man I want to live for. He's gone."

And with that, Hermione brushed past him and ran up the stairs to her dorm, wiping a few tears on the way. Ron followed her, but Hermione responded by slamming the door in his face, and he was left outside the door to hear her sob uncontrollably. Every cry was tearing apart his heart and shattering into a million pieces.


	2. This new sun

_Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot :) I'm sorry that this chapter is really short, but I just wanted to fill in a few things that I probably should have added in the first chapter. I know that the last fight between Ron and Hermione was not the nicest thing in the world, but I feel that their relationship will have a few bumps in the road which will just make their love for each other much stronger. _

* * *

When Ron woke up the next day, he found himself lying in the corridor outside the girls' dorm. His head pounded and his leg had fallen asleep. He tried to gain an understanding of what had gone on last night to cause him to be in such an awkward sleeping position. He shuddered when he remembered the fight between him and Hermione which had resulted in never-ending sobs from her room which he had to fall asleep listening to.

What was happening? They should be happy. They've just defeated Voldemort. Harry was alive. Every single one of his family was safe… Well, except for Fred.

And best of all, yesterday, Hermione had kissed him! They had actually kissed. Sure, it wasn't long and as passionate as he would have wanted it to be, but it was perfect nonetheless. The girl whom he loved more than any person on the planet had quite literally leapt on him. Knowing that it was Hermione who had initiated it made Ron all the more ecstatic.

But what had happened since then? Of course. He had been a stupid git and opened his big, fat gob to let rubbish spill out. He never meant to hurt her, he never did. But he just seemed to be making her cry more and more lately. Would he ever be good enough for her? Or would their entire relationship be built on him making mistakes and her forgiving him endlessly?

Not that they even had a relationship to begin with.

As he looked around, he noticed that the door to the bedroom door was wide open, letting subtle rays of sunlight through. Ron couldn't actually remember the last time he had seen the sun shine so brightly.

The insides of Ron's stomach were fluttering about like butterflies, making him feel very uneasy. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Although he had never liked confrontation, this had never been a problem with Hermione. Ron felt that with her, he could say anything and share everything. He could tell her all his deepest secrets and not feel scared. Well, all except for one secret.

Ron had tried to keep his crush on Hermione a secret ever since he fourth year, when Victor Krum asked her to the Yule Ball. But his feelings did not go away, no matter how many times him ordered them to. They grew stronger and stronger, until eventually, a life without her, seemed like a life not worth living.

Ron stepped into the dorm and carefully looked around for any glimpse of thick, bushy hair to reassure him that she was alright, but was without luck. Sighing out of defeat, Ron reluctantly retreated to the bathroom and got ready for the new day, hoping that this one would be remotely better than the last.

Ten minutes later and Ron was walking down the large marble staircase to breakfast. He was met by his family and Harry.

"Hey mate... How are you doing?" Harry asked, watching Ron cautiously.

"Better. I just can't believe he's really gone." Harry knew that Ron wasn't talking about Voldemort. "Where's Hermione?" Ron replied, looking around the hall anxiously.

"I don't know. What happened last night, exactly? I could barely fall asleep... Did you guys fight again?"

Harry took Ron's silence to mean 'yes'.

"Are you joking, Ron? Do you know what we've just survived? A war. People died Ron! But I'm sure I don't need to remind you of that. Geez, what's it going to take before you two finally realise that you need each other? Another war? How about Hermione's death? Would that make you realise?' Ron winced and looked at the ground. 'I can't believe you. I would have thought that Bellatrix would have put things in perspective for you. WE LISTENED TO HER BEING TORTURED, RON! She could have died!' Harry sighed loudly.

Ron's ignorance was frustrating Harry. How could he be so blind? How can he not see the way she looks at him, her eyes filled with admiration and love and the hope that one day he'd realise that they were meant to be together?

Ron kept his eyes fixed on the ground for a few moments, and then blinked away tears which had started to form in his eyes.

Harry was right. Of course he was right. Ron had almost forgotten that Harry had been through exactly what he had been through. And although Ron knew that Harry's heart belonged to Ginny, he also knew that Harry loved Hermione like she was his sister, and that seeing her hurt was almost as excruciatingly difficult to bear as it was for Ron.

And as hard as it was going to be, Ron knew that he had to pluck up courage and be a man for once. He had to show her the love he had for her, even if it may not be good enough, and even if it may be too late.

Suddenly, Ron smiled weakly at Harry. 'What was that thing Dumbledore said once?'

Harry stared back at Ron, a look of complete confusion written across his face.

'It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends,' Ron said quietly.

Harry smiled back. 'Who said anything about you being my friend?'

Ron lightly punched Harry's arm and all normality was restored to the Golden Trio.

All except for the fact that one third was nowhere to be found.


	3. I've found you

_Author's Note: I know that my chapters are not all that long, but I'll try to update as often as I can. I'm not sure how long I should continue this story for. Let me know whether you guys want me to write more about what happens after, or whether I should just stop after a few more chapters, or whether I should make a sequel?_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing it everyone :) It means so much 3  
_

_Anyways, don't let me stop all of you from reading...  
_

_Much luurve xxxxx  
_

* * *

Hermione was wandering around in the library. The place had changed, almost entirely. Books had flown off their respective shelves and dust was flying about everywhere. She had just sat down to re-read 'Hogwarts: A History' when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"That looks interesting."

It was Luna.

"Luna, how do you know if somebody likes you?"

Luna looked very thoughtful before replying, "Well, people who tend to like you don't slip _Puking Pastilles_ into your food. Or maybe they do? I'm not quite sure..."

"No. I mean, how do you know when someone REALLY likes you? Like how Ginny likes Harry..."

"You want the truth?"

"Of course." Hermione turned around fully to look at her face.

"Well... I guess, you just know..."

Hermione stared at Luna blankly.

"I knew you'd say something useless like that..." Hermione sighed.

Luna smiled at her. "Hermione, don't worry," she continued in her dreamy voice. "Ron will find you soon. That is, if you want to be found..."

"Luna, what are you talking about?" Hermione questioned out of frustration. Why couldn't people just say whatever it was they wanted to say? It would make everyone's life a whole lot easier.

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? To let him find you? It's a bit like that Muggle game... What's it called?"

"Hide and Seek? No. Being with him is more like a never-ending maze which can't be solved. Luna, I'm scared I've lost him."

"If you're not afraid of losing him, then maybe you were never meant to have him." And Luna walked away, leaving Hermione to drown in her thoughts, completely forgetting her book.

Did Ron like her?

I mean, he was always spending quality time with her. But it's not as if they were ever doing anything remotely 'couple-y'. In fact almost every time they spent time together, it resulted in a fight or an argument, mostly over Victor Krum. And it wasn't as though he only had eyes for her. Hermione could remember quite clearly, the infatuation he once had with Fleur Delacour in fourth year, and she didn't even want to be reminded of when Ron and Lavender were a couple. But then again, he had invited him to the Burrow many times. Unless, Ron only did that because he invited Harry and didn't want her to feel left out. Ron was always very honest with her about everything. He's never lied to her. But it wasn't as though he's ever told her whether he liked her or not.

And so, Hermione continued to debate with herself whether or not Ron liked her.

* * *

Ron felt as though he had searched the whole castle, looking for her, but deep down, he knew where she would be. He was back in his dorm, stalling, so that he could figure out what exactly he was going to say to her.

He couldn't exactly ask her out on a date. They had just survived a war together. They had passed the 'date' stage long ago. He couldn't tell her he 'liked her as more than a friend'. She probably knew that already. After everything they had been through, The Golden Trio were now an inseparable family. He couldn't exactly tell her he 'loved her'. Because he didn't. Did he?

Ron had never really been in love. Sure, he once had a major crush on Fleur Delacour. But somehow, the moment she married Bill and became his sister-in-law, those feelings disappeared. Besides, all he ever thought of her was beautiful. As he reminisced his fourth year when he first laid eyes on her, he remembered what Hermione used to look like then. No, she was not part Veela, but Hermione had a beauty that radiated from the inside. He could get lost in her eyes and her smile made his stomach do somersaults.

Was this what it felt like to be in love?

Ron always wanted to be near her, and when he wasn't, he was always_ thinking_ about being near her. He needed Hermione and without her, his life felt incomplete. Those few weeks when he had left Harry and Hermione on the hunt for the Horcruxes were the hardest weeks he had ever been through. Ron trusted her with his life and would do anything for her. He wanted nothing more than for her to be completely happy, no matter what it would take, because her needs came before his own. Most nights, Hermione was the last thing he thought about before falling asleep, and in the mornings, she was the first thing he'd think about after waking up. When he was with her, his heart raced, and when she touched him, there were butterflies in his stomach. That first kiss they had took his breath away. This feeling was miraculous, and Ron never wanted to let go.

He loved her.

It was the only sane explanation for why he was smiling like an idiot. Finally knowing what to say to her, he raced off to the library to find her.

But stepping into the library, he was met with a sight he never imagined to see.

The place was completely deserted, and the only thing he could see was one single body lying on the ground, drowning in a pool of her own blood. her body was mangled and bruised, and the only thing he recognised on her was the familiar sight of bushy brown hair, sprawled all over her face.

Ron felt sick and was about to throw up. His head was pounding and he felt like it was about to explode. His face was all red and hot and his throat was closing up.

And as he let out a deafening scream, he fell to the ground and the tears began to stream down his face.


	4. What we've seen

_Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry :( I know that this chapter is ridiculously short, but I PROMISE that the next one will be up soon._

Ron's breathing quickened as he ran towards the body. The girl could almost be classified as unrecognisable. Her eyes were closed and swollen, with dark bags underneath them. Ron dropped his wand and fell beside her, devastating sobs racking his body. He gathered her up into his arms and rocked her lifeless body back and forth.

"Wha... What have I done? Hermione!" he choked. "I love you Hermione, don't leave me, please! I'm sorry... I'm sorry" He dropped the body and began to rip out his hair, shaking and crying desperately. It was as though there was a sudden grey mist all around him. A mist that wouldn't rise. It was a state of depression that he couldn't see himself through. There was a terrible weight in his chest, were his heart was supposed to be. It felt as though there was a giant stone lodged in his throat as he screamed some more. He couldn't straighten himself up, or even remember how to breathe entirely. Ron pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw nothing but sparkles. He tried to sit down, but it was more like a stumble and fall that left him in a trembling.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by footsteps rapidly approaching. It was Harry. He was standing still, not moving. He was as stunned as Ron was. He didn't understand, as if his brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around him, everything was in fast-forward while he was motionless in the middle of it all. How could this happen? Then he ran towards them at full speed.

Harry placed an arm on Ron's shoulder. "It isn't her Ron!" But he didn't seem to hear him.

"I can't lose her Harry. Not her. Anyone but her. I never even told her-"

Harry could see that Ron wasn't thinking straight, and that no amount of reasoning would help him to see what was really happening, so he got out his wand.

Suddenly Harry yelled out. "_RIDDIKULUS_!"

Hermione disappeared from Ron's arms and Harry's knees gave out and he slid down the back of the library wall. Ron stayed kneeling down on the ground, his head in his hands, struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

Hermione was just walking back to her dorm when her mind was interfered with thoughts of the last conversation with Ron. That night, she hadn't slept at all, just waited, tossing and turning in her bed. She played over the conversation in her head, again and again. _It's not fair, _her mind told her, and she wondered whether Ron was feel as upset as she was over their fight. She hated arguing with him and they had enough witty banter over the last seven years to last a lifetime, but she would rather argue with him all day than not talk to him at all.

But lately, Hermione felt that rather than making her boil up with rage on a daily basis, he seemed to be able to heat up her insides, just by looking at her. He made her feel exposed, the way he gazed into her eyes, as though she had nothing to hide behind. And it made her legs turn to jelly when he smiled at her. Just thinking about that warm, gorgeous smile was enough for anyone to go weak at the knees...

She suddenly felt the need to walk right up to Ronald Weasley and slap his face so hard that he wouldn't know what hit him, but calming down, she decided against that idea. How could he do this to her? How could he just occupy her brain and turn it to mush? _I'm done with this. If he felt the same way... If I ever made him feel the way he makes me feel, then he would have done something by now. I kissed him and he didn't do anything. What more confirmation do I need?_

Hermione got to her dorm and lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She needed to think of something to do to keep her mind off certain gorgeously handsome red-headed boys. But that was just it. She had nothing to do. Madame Pomfrey was taking care of the people who were injured, and wouldn't allow her to even ask to help. Arthur and Molly were grieving with the rest of their family, and she suspected that now was one of those rare moments when even Hermione and Harry should allow the Weasley family some alone time.

Her parents were still in Australia. Perhaps she could get them back, now that Voldemort was gone, along with any signs of near-death experiences. Maybe it was time to put all of this behind her. Harry and Ron needed her, as a friend, to comfort them through these hard times, and she needed them to protect her. Maybe now that this was all over, they didn't need each other anymore.

Hermione's depressing thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rushed footsteps, breaking the eerily quiet silence. She turned around quickly to find the one person she had tried most to not think about.

Ron.


	5. You forgave and I won't forget

She was just about to yell at him for inappropriate behavior, as he shouldn't be wandering around int he girl's dorm when he doesn't have permission to.

But then she looked up and saw his face, and she felt as though her heart had been ripped out. His eyes were puffy and red, unmistakably from crying. His face was wet with tears, and his twinkling blue eyes were now a sullen, grey colour and fresh, new tears were threatening to fall from them.

Suddenly he leapt towards her, almost knocking her off her feet and hugged her fiercely. Tears had started to flow heavily down his face, and before either of them knew what was happening she was kissing him. Ron had been so adamant that, because Hermione had made the first move by kissing him during the battle, he would be the one to kiss her next. But once again, she had beaten him.

Ron didn't care that he probably looked a right state, and that his face was soaking wet from crying. He was kissing Hermione. And she was kissing him back. Their second kiss was just like their last, except this time, they weren't interrupted. He was kissing her with enough passion to show her that he really meant it. Ron's arms clung tightly around her waist and he held her closer than they had ever been before. They slowly pulled apart, still clinging to each other. Ron opened his eyes and stared into her chocolate orbs. His knees would have buckled, if she had not been hanging onto him so tightly. Suddenly everything that was on Hermione's mind, vanished. Her life felt complete at that very moment, and if Voldemort came back from the dead to finish her off right then and there, she wouldn't have minded. He held her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. She could see the longing in them. His sweet, warm breath tickled her nose, and she wished he would just kiss her again.

'Hermione...' Ron began. But she was tired of talking. And it seemed he was too. They were leaning so close together, she could feel his heartbeat against hers, thumping away as if they both just ran a marathon, or swam a mile. Ron suddenly felt the urge to kiss her again. It was like she was his addiction, and when her lips weren't on his, he felt completely and utterly hopeless. But Ron had to tell her something. And it couldn't wait.

"Hermione-"

"Ron, I think-"

They both spoke at the same time. But Ron needed to get this off his chest.

"No, Hermione. You need to let me speak first. Before a dementor tries to suck the souls out of our bodies, or Voldemort decides to come back from the dead. So, please don't talk until I'm done, because I don't know if I'd be able to finish. Well, first I want to say sorry. You know I never meant to hurt you like that. What I said, about your parents... It isn't true Hermione. We'll get them back. And, there's something else. Hermione Granger" Ron was suddenly very interested in the ground beneath them. "Wow. Okay, here goes... I love you."

Hermione's eyes widened in bewilderment and she looked at him as if he had just said he loved spiders.

"I've loved you for a while now. I think a part of me always has loved you. I guess I've always been too much of a stupid git to realise that. I first started to realise my feelings for you when Krum took you to the Yule Ball. Since then, I've always been doubting whether or not I should say something, worrying whether or not you would feel the same way. Almost every night since then, all I've wanted to do was kiss you. But you were with Krum. And I didn't want you to turn me down. So I figured I would just have to get over you. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I thought that being with Lavender would help clear my head out, but it only made my thoughts foggier. Only after I first started dating her did I slowly come to terms with the fact that getting over you would be impossible. Although I didn't know it at the time, I have loved you almost all my life, Hermione. I'm so in love with you that it hurts."

The silence was deafening. Ron glared at the floor, hoping it would open up and swallow him into a never-ending pit of nothingness. He slowly gazed up at Hermione and saw her smiling. She quickly wiped away a few stray tears that had escaped her eyes. She could see in his eyes, a longing and hope that she had never seen before. It was a look of... love.

And Ron leaned over and tilted her face up to his with a hand under her chin then kissed her. He gently kissed her top lip and then her bottom lip, then he placed both his lips on both of hers and when he opened his mouth so did she, and he brushed his tongue against hers and gradually deepened the kiss. She kissed him so thoroughly that she forgot what she was about to tell him, that seemed so very important just a moment ago.

He realised that the line that they had both been so scared to cross, the line between friendship and something more, was so far behind them that he couldn't even begin to understand why he hadn't done crossed it sooner. He knew that things were never going to go back to how they were before. They wouldn't be the Golden Trio anymore. Well, at least not properly. And no matter how hard Ron tried, he couldn't think of a single reason why he would ever want to go back.


	6. My blood is drowning in alcohol

_Author's note: I KNOW, I KNOW! It's really late. I can't believe I let this go on for so long, I just had writer's block and I had no idea what to write. Ron was just being so difficult, you know how he can be sometimes. Well, anyway. Have a read :) _

* * *

The day drifted by without either of them realising it, and it seemed for a while that things were really going to be okay. But obviously, knowing their luck, the illusion was soon shattered when they had to begin planning Fred's funeral.

"I don't know if I can do this, Hermione. I mean, this isn't what Fred would have wanted." Ron spat in disgust. Then he lowered his head and said in a quiet voice, "I can't… I mean, I don't think… I don't think I can watch them… put his body in the ground."

Hermione wasn't used to seeing this side to Ron. She suspected him to be his usual sarcastic self. That was how he coped with grieving. That was Ron. But this? This was a new territory for her. This vulnerable shell of a man, clearly showing his love for his brother. "Ron, it'll be okay." She said this partly to convince herself. "I know it will be hard, but... what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger, right?"

"Yeah, well, I can tell you that's a load of crap, for a start. Whoever thought of that particular phrase should be pushed in front of a train." Ron muttered under his breath.

"It'll be okay, Ron." She repeated, ignoring his comment. "I'm here, and I'll always be here. We can help each other. We can help each other to be strong."

* * *

The funeral went past like a blur, and Ron couldn't remember what had even happened. Or maybe he was just very successful at trying to forget. He felt light-headed, nauseous, and his brain felt numb. He felt a strong hand under his arm and he could feel himself being lifted up onto the sofa.

"Thanks Harry," someone spoke in a whisper.

"No problem. You need anything, you know where I am, right?"

The 'someone' must have nodded, because it made no verbal response, and soon the feet belonging to Harry were plodding up the stairs. He felt someone sit next to him.

"'Mione? Is that you?" he shouted, arms flailing about in a reckless manner.

"Shh, shush. Yes Ron, it's me. You had a bit too much to drink and you passed out, but you're okay now. Go to sleep,"

"Not tired."

Hermione sighed and stroked his face. She could feel the rough stubble under his chin graze her fingertips, but decided that she liked it. "You really should go to sleep Ronald, you've had a long day." The use of his full name was meant to discipline him, but had the opposite effect, and Ron burst out laughing.

"You never call me Ronald. You're funny 'Mione." He grinned at her, but caught sight of her expression and saw that she was not happy. "Aw come on babe, let me stay up a little longer." He whined slightly while pouting at her.

Hermione's tummy did a somersault when he called her 'babe'. It was completely unlike him, and although she knew that he wasn't thinking straight, due to the irresponsible amount of fire-whiskey he had drunk, it made her shiver none-the-less.

"Fine. But don't yell at me tomorrow because you have a head-ache the size of Hogwarts and your back is hurting."

"I would never yell at you." he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Then you clearly haven't been around for the last few years have you?" she joked. But Ron, still intoxicated in alcoholic fumes, missed the joke completely.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione's smile dropped. "Ron, I just mean that it's not as if we've been on the best of terms. There was the whole conflict over Lavender-" she spat out her name, "and then the misunderstanding about Victor-"

"I bet Vicky wouldn't yell at you. I bet Vicky agrees with everything you say. I BET YOU AND VICKY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" he snapped at her. "And here I was, thinking you were over him. I guess you just needed me to take your mind off Bulgaria and your precious Krum."

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Me? I'm not bringing anything up. Merlin. I'd rather cut off my thumbs than talk about Krum with you.

"What are you talking about Ron? You're not thinking straight. I love _you_!" she flinched at the realisation that she had just told him she loved him for the first time, and he probably wouldn't even remember it, come morning.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears for a reason unknown to her, and she looked away towards the kitchen to hide her face. It was always the small things that hurt her the most. She wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve and looked anywhere but at him. Then she felt warm breath on her neck and realised that Ron must have sat up. She turned around to find Ron staring longingly at her. His eyes burned into hers and she noticed that they weren't that crystal-blue she was so used to seeing. They were darker, more of a grey than a blue.

"Maybe I should just go..." The words came out of Hermione's mouth before she could even understand what they meant. She stood up to leave and her stomach gave a funny sort of lurch when Ron grabbed her wrist and whispered in a rough voice, "Don't go."

Ron couldn't bear it any longer and he jumped up from sofa and hurled himself across the room and into her arms, with such force that she was pushed back against the wall a few feet behind her. Hermione threw her arms around him, buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes tightly, clinging on for dear life. The smell of Ron mixed with alcohol and remnants of aftershave filled her senses. He kissed her, and she stopped thinking altogether. This was what it was like to be kissed, with force and feeling and passion and love, and all of their history bound up into it. How well they fit together, how they'd known each other so long - _so_ long - that sometimes it was like they could read each others' minds. His timing was perfect.

But then she began to wonder if this really was passion and love, or if it was just him trying to forget the fact that his brother had just died. She wondered if he really knew what he was making her feel, or whether he was just drowning in alcohol.

They stumbled sideways, lips locked together. It felt wrong to be kissing him when he was so vulnerable. He was making her feel all these things. Butterflies zooming in her tummy, her bones simultaneously melting into jelly, and her veins coursing with lust and longing.

But not like this. It just didn't feel right.

She pulled away reluctantly and pushed him roughly onto the sofa. Before she had time to think, she bolted up the stairs to the room. Leaving a confused Weasley wondering what the hell had just happened, before passing out.


	7. Tired of goodbye

_Author's note: I know. It's late. Very, very, very late. I understand if you are completely mad at me and feel free to send me a Howler if your anger is just too much. I'm very sorry, but thank you so much to everyone who reviewed :) The next one will be up much sooner, I promise! xx_

* * *

The next morning, Ron woke up with a splitting headache and no memory of what had happened the night before. He felt like he had just ridden his broom all around London after eating 7 hotdogs and banging his head repetitively against a wall.

He slowly lifted his pounding head, and found that he was on the sofa in the living room. Trudging through layers of sleep and disorientation, Ron got up and stumbled over to the kitchen sink, grabbing a glass on the way. His throat was as dry as the Sahara, so he filled it up with fresh water and gulped it down as if the water was from an oasis in the desert.

His mind wandered back to yesterday. Memories of black cloaks and white tables and chairs filled his brain and he slowly pieced together Fred's funeral.

He could hear someone quietly stepping down the stairs, as if afraid to wake anyone, probably himself. He looked up and saw Hermione gazing at him with an expression of worry and confusion, her heavy chocolate eyes, not quite meeting his. She was holding a bottle of an unknown liquid.

"Hi," he said. "What… What happened last night?" He felt like an idiot for asking such a stupid question.

Hermione just looked at him strangely. "You don't remember anything?"

"Not a thing," he said, chuckling softly, not wanting to increase his headache. "Why, was it that bad?"

"Yeah. It was."

Ron looked up at Hermione and saw that she wasn't smiling. She didn't move. She just simply stared at him. It seemed like a century before she finally snapped out of her trance and tiptoed over to him. She slowly took the empty glass he was holding and placed it on the counter, not taking her eyes off him.

"Drinking water isn't going to help that," she muttered, gesturing towards his head. She opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the glass. "Here, drink this." She shoved the glass into his hands and went to sit down on the sofa.

"Urgh," he groaned while gulping down the whole thing quickly. "This is vile! What's in this thing?"

"10 leeches, some lacewing flies, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed and shredded Bloomslang skin,"

"Huh. I guess that's why it tastes like manky breath." Ron said. He glanced at her before sitting next to her on the sofa. "Thanks, anyway. My head feels better already." There was no response. Ron sighed heavily. 'Hermione, what happened? Why are so upset with me? I'm sorry that I drank more than I should have yesterday, I really am. I just couldn't stand it. He's gone Hermione. He's really gone. And the funeral was terrible. It was everything Fred would hate; the dark atmosphere, with everyone crying and moping around. If Fred was here, he would have told us to stop being such idiots and let off a few fireworks here and there." Ron chuckled softly, his eyes dampening. He gazed at her once more and saw her looking at him with a troubled expression. She took his hand into hers and sighed.

"Ron, I'm not mad. Honestly, I'm fine," she lied.

"Hermione, we've been best friends for 7 years. I can tell when something's bothering you. Sure, most of the time it's me, but I can still help. What happened last night?"

She thought for a moment, wondering whether she should tell him what was really on her mind. "It's my parents. I miss them so much, Ron." This wasn't a complete lie. She was missing her parents a lot and wanted them to regain their memories as soon as possible.

"Oh Hermione. I've been so wrapped up with the funeral that I didn't even think about that! Of course, we will get your parents back as soon as possible," he re-assured her.

"We?" she questioned.

"What? You don't think I'm gonna make you go on your own, do you?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled sadly at him. "You can't come with me, Ron."

"What? Yeah I can! I'll just-"

"This is something I just have to do on my own."

"No it isn't! I won't be in the way. I'll-"

"You need to be with your family."

"I NEED TO BE WITH YOU!"

Hermione looked up at Ron and exhaled deeply. "Ron. I'm leaving, WITHOUT you. I have a lot of explaining to do. They're going to be pretty upset about the spell I put on them. You being there would only just make things worse. I'll only be gone for a week."

"I know, I know. I'm being stupid. It's just, the last time I was away from you or Harry was back when I was an idiot and I left you two on the search for the horcruxes. And that ended up being one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made in my life." He smirked at her. "Number one would have to be letting that git, Krum, take you to the Yule Ball."

Hermione looked at him wearily and pieces of last night seemed to come back to him. "Oh shit, Hermione. I was a right twat yesterday, wasn't I? I'm sorry for bringing up Krum. I shouldn't have. Why can't I learn to keep my big gob-"

"Ron, it's okay. I understand. You were upset about everything that had happened. It's a lot to deal with, I know," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Ron," she said, leaning her forehead against his.

Hermione was tired of saying good-bye, but if it meant she would get her parents back, she was willing to give it a go.

* * *

*** Hope you liked this one. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! xx


	8. I feel like I've been hated

**_Author's Note: See! I told you the next one would be up quicker than the last one! Don't lie, are you proud? :P I really like this one, I'm not quite sure why. But maybe you could read it and let me know why you loved/hated this chapter? Much luurve 3_**

* * *

The next week felt like an eternity, and Ron missed Hermione more than he was perhaps willing to admit. It had been so long since they had last been apart that he was starting to realise that he needed her more than he ever knew.

Bill had returned back to Shell-Cottage after staying at the Burrow for a few days, and George went to live in the flat above the shop. He had changed so much, and was now shutting everyone else out, which was understandable seeing as he had lost a piece of his soul in the war when Fred died. Ron had tried so hard to get George to talk to him, but he soon realised that George needed to be alone for a while.

Harry was constantly being bombarded with requests to be interviewed and was having a hard time being able to grieve for those lost in the war. He still blamed himself for the deaths of innocent people in the war, and the lightening bolt on his forehead was no longer the only scar on his body. Ron and Harry had a discussion over this a couple of days after Hermione left, after a friendly game of Quidditch.

_'Ron… I'm so sorry,' Harry whispered._

_Ron chuckled. 'It's alright mate. I'll kick your arse next time.'_

_'That's not what I meant, Ron. You know that's not what I meant.' His voice was coming out in shaky breaths now._

_'Harry? Mate? You're scaring me now.'_

_'Don't pretend you don't know. It's all my fault. Everything is my fault. FRED DIED FOR ME, RON! HE DIED FOR ME!'_

_'Harry, I-'_

_'Everyone in this STUPID war who died, did it to save my arse. People with lives, families, loved ones to go back to. They'll never take a breath again. They'll never get to come home to their children or wives or husbands and say 'I love you'. And all because of me. It makes me sick, Ron. Why couldn't it have been me? Instead of Fred. Now your parents are missing a son. Charlie, Bill, Percy, You. You've all lost a brother. George… He's lost a twin. He probably can't stand to be near me. Your family must hate me. And Ginny… I can't even bear to look at her anymore. I can't comfort her when she cries over her dead brother because I know that it was me who caused those tears to flow down her face. If it was me, then I wouldn't have caused my parents heart-ache. Because they're dead. They died. For me. Just like the others. It should've been me,'_

_'HARRY POTTER. WOULD YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF? You're insane. You've finally lost it. I don't know who's put this garbage into your head, but I'll tell you now. It's complete and utter bullshit. NO ONE DIED FOR YOU HARRY. Get off your high horse and come back down to earth. Where have you been these last few years? In case you didn't know, there was a fricking dark wizard running around the country killing everyone. NOT YOU. Voldemort. This isn't your fault. You may be The-Boy-Who-Lived, but you certainly aren't The-Boy-Who-Lived-With-A-Brain. We all knew the dangers going into the war, Harry. Fred isn't-'_

_Ron choked on a lump forming at the back of his throat._

_'-wasn't a child, and he wasn't an idiot either. Although, you certainly could fit that adjective with the way you're acting right now. Fred knew how dangerous this would all be.' Ron sighed. 'My parents don't hate you. They love you and treat you like their son. I mean would you just stop this? No one is angry with you. Ginny loves you more than life itself. Don't let them win Harry. They may have lost the war, but don't let them win our happiness.'_

_Ron had walked over to Harry and hugged him firmly, letting him cry over his shoulder._

Ron shuddered as he remembered how he felt like he was going to collapse at the words he was hearing from Harry. He couldn't believe that he felt like this. But since that evening, Harry had started to get better, and he could see that letting everything out had done a lot of good.

Ron was sitting in the living room, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few months. So much had happened. He didn't even have time to think whilst on the run from Death Eaters and Dark Lords.

The silence in the living room of the Burrow was then interrupted by a loud 'crack'. Hermione apparated carefully and ran into Ron's arms.

'You're back!' Ron said as he struggled to wipe the massive grin off his face.

'I am,' she replied, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. She stared into his icy, blue eyes and tried to even out her breathing. Although Hermione had missed her parents immensely and couldn't wait to return back to her house, she knew, deep down, that the Burrow was her real home.

* * *

It was late, probably around midnight, Ron wasn't sure. Everyone had gone to bed hours ago but he and Hermione had stayed in the living room talking endlessly about her family. She told him about how difficult it was being without him, but that was something that he knew only too well. She rambled on about how happy she was to finally see them, and how worried she had been, that she may not have been able to carry out the spell to bring her parents back.

As he sat there he looked down at her. She was lying on the couch on her stomach with her head in his lap. Ron had one hand on her back and was stroking her hair, Hermione had fallen asleep like this about half an hour ago, but Ron didn't want to move.

An hour had passed by before Hermione finally woke up to crystal, blue eyes gazing into hers.

'Ron?' she asked, concerned. 'What's the matter? Is something wrong?'

'Fleur's having a baby,' he whispered.

'I know, Ginny told me. Why didn't you say anything in the letters you sent me?' Hermione said, sitting up slightly.

Ron ignored her. 'She's actually having a baby, Hermione. A real one. A living, breathing baby. Bill's going to be a father. My parents are going to be grandparents. I'm going to be an uncle.'

She yawned. 'Well, thanks for that vivid description of your family tree, Ron, but I think I'll be going up to bed now.' Hermione got up from the sofa. She brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers and rubbed her eyes.

'What do you think of babies, Hermione?'

'Pardon?' she replied, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Ron could feel the tips of ears go bright red. 'Well… I just… they're very… cute… aren't they?'

Hermione tied up her hair into a loose ponytail and sat back down on the sofa. 'Well, yes… I suppose they are.'

They sat in silence for a while. Ron sighed. 'I reckon… I reckon I'd want to have kids one day.'

Hermione turned to look at Ron. 'You would? That's great.

More silence.

'Well then, I guess I'll just-'

'I should probably-'

Ron looked at Hermione and offered her a warm smile which she gladly returned. Talking about babies had got Hermione to realise just how grown-up they all were. And maybe it was a bit sudden and scary to think about right now, but perhaps someday, they'd be ready to talk about it.

'Good-night Hermione.'

'Good-night Ron.'

Yes. Someday.

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING :D Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy xxxxxxxxxx_**


	9. Please don't leave me

_**Author's Note: Okay. Um. I'm back. Um. PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEE!**_

_**I know that I'm a pretty rubbish excuse of a writer, seeing as I just abandoned this story for... I'm not even going to calculate how long I was gone for... But before you throw me to the Basilisk, here me out.**_

_**... **_

_**OKAY FINE I HAVE NO EXCUSE. I was just hopelessly out of ideas, and I'm sorry. *sobs***_

**_Forgive me? *sniff sniff* No?_**

**_Well, here's the next chapter anyway, if you're not sick of me already._**

**_I still love you all..._**

* * *

A week had gone by since Hermione had returned back home, and everything was perfect in Ron's eyes. The pair seemed to be together from the moment they woke up, till it was time to fall asleep, and night-time without each other was torture.

They helped each other to cope with the aftermath of the war by keeping themselves occupied. Hermione constantly offered to help Mrs Weasley with the cooking and cleaning, much to Ron's annoyance, but he would always manage to distract her during their chores with a kiss or two, leaving her breathless.

At night, just before bed, they would talk about the past. They would talk about the Horcrux hunt and the Battle of Hogwarts, but they'd also talk about their short-lived childhood. They'd laugh about stories and re-collect all the memories they could find, looking back through photos.

But throughout their talks, two things were never spoken of.

Ron's departure, and Malfoy Manor.

Hermione never asked Ron about why he had left, and what exactly had happened when he destroyed the Horcrux, but whenever they talked about the past year he could sense that there were a million questions on the tip of her tongue.

He knew this because this was exactly how he felt. He had so many things that he wanted to know about Malfoy Manor, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask. For instance, ever since Ron had brought her to the safe confines of Shell Cottage, and he was asked to leave her room so that Fleur could help her to recover, Hermione had worn a large bandage on her arm. Ron knew that this was more than just a nasty wound, because wizards didn't tend to wear bandages. A simple spell was all that was needed to fix up the damage done. This is how he knew that whatever had happened to her arm was going to need a lot more than some Essence of Dittany. Though he never knew just how bad it was. Hermione only wore long sleeves since that day, making it impossible for him to see.

* * *

One evening, the whole Weasley family were sat in the living room after dinner. Charlie was still at the Burrow, as he had stayed for the funeral, and then decided it was best to spend as much time as he could with his family.

Ron sat on an armchair, with both arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, as she sat on his lap. George was smirking at him from opposite him, and Ron's cheeks were flushed, but he wasn't ashamed. In fact, he wanted the whole world to know that he was Hermione Granger's boyfriend.

Harry and Ginny were sat on the sofa next to them, Ginny's head resting on Harry's chest. Molly and Arthur were sat next to them, holding hands..

'Oh come on. Those mushrooms weren't that bad, Ron,' Hermione sighed.

'When you've been used to eating either my mum's cooking or the dinners at Hogwarts for your whole life, you'd see how I feel,' Ron said, shivering at the mere mention of mushrooms.

'Oh boo freaking hoo, Ron. Come on, grow a pair,' Ginny joked.

George laughed loudly. It was an unfamiliar sound, probably the first time anyone had heard him laugh at all since the Battle

'Oh, Harry, Hermione, you don't understand how lovely it is to have you both here with us. I don't know what we would do without you,' Mrs Weasley said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a tiny smile and Hermione leaned closer against Ron.

'Have you any idea of what you want to do once September comes around?' Mrs Weasley asked, now addressing Ron and Ginny as well.

'Well I don't have a choice, do I? I _have_ to go back to Hogwarts,' Ginny said, with a glum expression on her face.

'Oh come on, Ginny, it won't be that bad. It'll be nice for us to see Neville and Luna again, won't it?' Hermione said happily.

'Us?' Ron questioned.

'Well, yeah. I mean, we're going back, right?'

'No,' he said, quickly. 'You're not going back, are you Harry?'

Harry looked at Ron, and then looked at Hermione awkwardly. 'Well, I've been meaning to talk to both of you about that. On the day of Fred's funeral,' Harry lowered his head at the mention of Fred, 'Kingsley spoke to me.'

'Kingsley? He wasn't invited, was he?' Ron interrupted.

'Um, I'm not sure, Ron. Anyway, he wanted to ask if I had ever thought of becoming an Auror at the Ministry,'

'What?'

'He offered us both jobs, Ron,' Harry said, gazing at Ron to see his reaction.

'Us? He offered _us_ jobs?'

'Yeah,'

'Son, this is fantastic news! An Auror? My word, I'm so proud of you. Of both of you,' Arthur said, and the trio were suddenly very aware of everyone else in the room.

'So… what are you going to do?' Ron asked nervously.

'This a big deal, Ron. Aurors! Can you believe it? You have to say yes. You never know when you'll be given another opportunity like this. Oh, you are going to say yes, aren't you? You'll need to spend this whole summer practising. You need to be the best. When do you start?' Hermione said, buzzing with questions.

'Well, should we take the job, we'd be starting in January next year. Training and recruiting usually starts in September, but if we say yes, then we wouldn't need to go through all of that. But I mean, that all depends on what we decide to do. What do you say, Ron?'

'I dunno… I-I'll need to think about it,'

'Think about it? Are you mental?' Ginny chimed in.

'It's a lot to think about,' Ron said, looking down.

'Well as long as you have your mind made up by September,' Harry said re-assuringly. 'And Hermione, he also offered you a job, through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,'

'Harry… you know I can't go. I need to go back to Hogwarts-'

'Why?' Ron asked firmly.

Hermione swiveled around on his lap to face him. 'Why? Well, I need to finish my education, Ron. I haven't even done my N.E.W.T's!'

'Why would you need to? I don't see the point, if you've already been offered a job! Is this about what McGonagall might think? You know that she'd be perfectly okay with us not going back. Come on, Hermione. You might not have this opportunity by the time you finish school,'

Hermione stood up, looking down on him with arms crossed. 'Well that's just a chance that I'll be willing to take,'

Ron and Hermione stared at each other for a long time. Harry shifted uncomfortably and felt as though perhaps they should continue this conversation when the whole family isn't in the living room, watching and listening to everything.

Ron stood up, and placed his hands on her tense arms, and then took both of her hands in his to uncross her arms. 'Hermione, come on,' he whispered.

He searched her eyes for any sign of giving up, but although he could see her eyes soften he knew that there would be no convincing her.

'So that's it? You're just going to go?' he spat, dropping her hands.

'Ron-' she whispered.

'Do I get any say in this?' He stormed off into the kitchen and Hermione ran after him. The rest of the family was left flabbergasted and confused. After a few moments of silence, George stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

'Oi, George! What are you doing?' Charlie whispered.

'Well I'm not going to stick around here like you morons, pretending that I'm not listening to what they're talking about. It's been a while since we last witnessed a Ron and Hermione fight. Any money that Ron ends up begging for forgiveness,' as he opened the door to the kitchen, poking his head in.

Soon the entire family was crouching around the door, with an extendable ear, listening to what was going to happen next.

'Come on, this isn't nice. We shouldn't be-,'

'Percy, shut up!'

* * *

Ron stormed off to the kitchen, knowing that Hermione would follow him.

'Ron-,' Hermione began.

'Do you think this is fair on me? You're asking me to choose,'

'I'm not asking you to do anything! You should be an Auror, I would never ask you to come to Hogwarts with me,' Hermione said, shaking her head.

'I know you wouldn't, of course you wouldn't,' Ron said as he made his way towards her, taking her face in his hands. 'But I can't be without you,' Ron spoke so softly, that the family crouching by the door had to lean in closer to hear him.

'And I can't be without you,'

'But I just can't go, Hermione,' Ron said, shaking his head as tears unwilling fell from his blue eyes. 'I can't go back to where he… to where he was killed,'

'I know,' Hermione sighed, her breathing uneven.

Ron looked hopeful.

Hermione shook her head. 'No Ron, I can't. Hogwarts is my home, I… I need to go back there and finish my last year,'

'You're being stupid!' Ron yelled, stepping away from Hermione.

'I'm being stupid?' Hermione shouted back.

'Well yeah! You should know by now that the Burrow is your home. We're your home Hermione, and you can't just leave us. It's stupid,'

'CAN YOU HEAR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW?'

'Things are different now, I can't let you be on your own. What if... what if the death eaters come back? What will you do then?'

'Oh, I don't know, it's not as if I've ever had to fend for myself before,' Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'That was different. Harry and I were there the whole time, looking out for you,'

'Oh, you were there the _WHOLE TIME_ were you?' Harry could sense where this was going, but evidently Ron could not. 'You don't need to _look out for me_. I can take care of myself, THANK YOU VERY MUCH,'

'Hermione, you can't do this,'

'DO WHAT?'

'You can't leave me,' Ron whispered.

'WHAT, LIKE YOU LEFT ME?'

Harry flinched. He knew that they needed to talk about that night, but not now. Not like this, with everyone watching. Everyone had confused looks on their faces, and were listening carefully to what would happen next.

'No, no, Ron please. I-I didn't mean it, I swear,' Hermione cried, walking closer towards him and holding his face in her hands. 'Ron?'

He looked back at her with solemn eyes, dark and grey, and when he blinked, a tear fell out.

'I wasn't thinking. I was angry. You know I love you, don't you? You know that,' Hermione sobbed desperately clinging onto his hair.

Ron gently pulled her hands away from him. 'I'm sorry, Hermione,' he choked out before disapparating.

* * *

_**Ooh... It's angsty...**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW (if you're not still mad at me. If you are still mad at me and you would like to give me a piece of your mind, then... go ahead and review it with the meanest insult you can find... I won't get angry, I promise) xx**_


End file.
